In traditional compressors, operating parameters (i.e., speed, pressure, power, etc.) are set with a motor/compressor sheave or gear ratios. The motor/compressor sheave or gear ratios can be set for specific parameters to enable operation of a compressor at a specific capacity up to a maximum pressure within the available power limit. The parameters are often set during manufacture or construction of the compressor and typically cannot be easily modified once set. In some situations, the only way to change the characteristics of a compressor is to change mechanical components of the compressor.